LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P4/Transcript
(Alex and Miles are seen in their room looking over a holo map) Miles: And you're certain the hideout is in here? Alex: I'm sure of it. Right inside that forest is their compound. Miles: *zooms in on the forest* This one? Alex: Yeah. Miles: Alex, you know going in like this wouldn't be pretty. There's a lot at stake right now. Alex: I know Miles. But right now is the best chance than ever to stop those guys for good. Miles: You sure? Alex: Positive. Miles: *sigh* Well....We should probably go tell the others then. Alex: Right. (The two get up and go out to the living room) Alex: Hey guys, we figured it out! Miles: We know where Kira's- (The two find the room to be completely empty) Miles: Guys? (No response) Alex: Hello, anyone home? Miles: Helloooo? (The two look around to find the house completely empty) Alex: Huh. Where'd they all go? Miles: I don't know. I didn't hear anyone leave. Alex: Strange. Well, let's just go and keep looking at the map. We need to figure out our plan of attack. Miles: Right. (The two then start heading back to the room before they notice something) Alex: Wait.... Miles: You see that too? (The two notices a door cracked open as a portal is seen inside the room) Miles: Is that....a portal? Alex: Yeah. But to where? Miles: I think I have a pretty good idea. Alex: *Sighs* Okay what's going on now? (Meanwhile on Remnant, several of the Defenders are gathered together speaking with the friends they made) Jack: So, do you all get the basic idea? Scott: Are you down for what's gonna happen? Yang: Wait you want to do what now? Erin: We wanna fight you guys. Tom: Yeah! Weiss: Why do you want to fight us? Erin: Partly we want to see wht you guys are truly capable of. Jack: Yeah, who knows when we're gonna have to ask for your help in a crisis? We need to know if you're up to the task. Scott: Not to mention how you know little to nothing about our powers as well. Zulu: So what do you say? You interested? Yang Sounds like fun. Nora: Oh I'm hyped for this! Jaune: I'm... Not much of a fighter but I guess I'll do it Jack: Then let's get ready for it then. You guys are in for a fight you'll never forget! Omega: Yeah! (The group all stands up) Yang: You know what you're getting into right? Scott: I'm getting into a chance to prove myself is what it is! Foxtrot: Now THIS is gonna be a learning experience! Izuku: Alright! Jack: But just remember guys, no holding back. Ruby: *Pulls out her scythe* Hey Uncle Qrow! Wanna join us? Qrow: Nah. You kids have fun. Zulu: All right, we need to see the full potential if we're gonna be making you an ally. Yang: Oh don't worry, you'll see full potential. Erin: I hope we do. Now let's split up guys! (The groups all separate) Nora: I'm going for the robot! *chases after Tom* Ren: *Sighs* I better follow her. Jack: Hey Katsuki! You wanna join me? Bakugo: If you promise not to have a heart attack this time! Jack: Oh I won't! Let's go! Yang: Well. Looks like I get two at once. Bring it. Ruby: Hmm.... *Looks at the Defenders* Who should I fight? (Ruby sees Izuku) Ruby: Oh he looks like a good choice! Izuku: Huh? Ruby: Hey you! You wanna fight? Izuku: Yeah! Are we going one on one? Ruby: Yeah! Just you and me! Izuku: All right if that's what you want. But I won't hold back! Ruby: Good! Me either! (Weiss is seen with Scott and Erin) Weiss: So you two huh? Scott: Seems like it. Erin: You ready for this? Weiss: More than ever. Scott: This should be fun then. Erin: Just be careful Scott. We don't know what she's capable of. Scott: Oh I know. That's what makes it fun. Weiss: Well. *Pulls out sword* Let's see how fun you think this is facing off against the Schnee Family name. Erin: Schnee? Must be important. Weiss: Indeed. Now. Shall we? Scott: Let's go! (Erin and Scott charge forward toward Weiss) Jirosoyu: *voice* Scott should I engage? Scott: *in his head* Not yet. I'll try and attack by myself for now. I'll call you when I'm ready! Jirosoyu: *voice* Right. (Erin swings an ice sword at Weiss who blocks then gracefully dodges. Weiss then begins to releases of precension strikes which Erin starts to block) Erin: Not bad for a girl in a dress! Weiss: Its a combat skirt! Erin: Whatever! Scott: Let's see if you can dodge this! (Scott runs forward on all fours and pounces toward Weiss) Scott: You're not gonna get away from me! (Weiss sees this and back flips out of the way. She spins a canister on her sword which lands on a red color. Suddenly fire starts to come from Weiss' sword) Scott: Oh shit! Erin: Scott! (Erin slams on the floor creating an ice wall in front of Scott shielding him from the fire) Scott: The hell?! I wasn't told there'd be a wizard here! Erin: Yeah! Scott: Yo, can you do any other magic tricks like that? Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat or something like that? Erin: Scott I don't think it's that kind of wizard. Scott: I refuse to believe that! She's got a rabbit hiding somewhere, I know it! Weiss: Do not treat the power of Dust as mere trick! (Weiss switches from red to yellow which creates Lighting) Erin: Oh shit! (Meanwhile Izuku and Ruby are seen bouncing over the battle field) Izuku: *In his head* Man she's fast! (Izuku looks around) Izuku: Hey, you mind telling me what you're trying to do here? Ruby: Just waiting for you to make the first move! But if you won't, then I will! *Fires shot from scythe* Izuku: *Dodges* WHOA!! I thought that was a scythe! Ruby: Its also a gun! Izuku: HUH?! Ruby: Yeah! Izuku: No one told me about that! Ruby: Well too bad for you! Now here I come! (Ruby uses her super speed to charge at Izuku and starts to swing her scythe and Izuku is put on the defensive) Izuku: *in his head* She's got a scythe, which also shoots bullets, and she's fast! I'll have to be smart here! Ruby: Here I come! (Izuku sees Ruby approaching from behind) Izuku: *in his head* Now's the chance! (Izuku turns and prepares to attack) Ruby: Whoa! Izuku: Take this! (Izuku throws a punch before Ruby suddenly vanishes) Izuku: What?! Ruby: *Appears behind* Nice try! (Ruby shoots Izuku knocking him away) Izuku: GNN! She's faster then I thought! (Meanwhile Yang exchanging blows Bakugo, till he grabs her face and release explosion her, which she counters with a couple of punches in the face) Jack: Dammit, she seems tougher than I imagined! Bakugo: So what?! We're still gonna kick her ass either way! Yang: Let's see you say that after a few more hits! (Yang charges at Jack and Jack tries to block) Jack: Hm!? Wait a minute! (Yang kicks Jack back) Jack: Yo Bakugo, something is up! Bakugo: Yeah! SHE'S LOSING!! *Charges* Jack: NO WAIT! (Bakugo starts to wail on Yang some more) Bakugo: YEAH!! HOW'S THAT FEEL?! Jack: DUDE!! Bakugo: I GOT HER NOW!!! (Bakugo prepares for a final attack) Bakugo: IT'S OVER!! I WIN!! (Bakugo charges in but Yang however gets up and punches Bakugo before his attack lands) Bakugo: WHAT?!?! (Yang throws a couple more punches before knocking Bakugo away) Jack: Whoa! Bakugo: HOW?! Jack: *in his head* He had her. I saw it, but how?! (Meanwhile Nora is seen slaming her hammer on Tom. Which does nothing) Nora: GAH! WHY! CAN'T! I! HURT! YOU!? Tom: It's Vibranium Nora! Nora: What is Vibranium?! Tom: It absorbs kinetic energies! Simply put, you can't destroy it! Nora: That's not fair1 Tom: I don't play fair! Now! (Tom shoots electricity out and hits Nora who screams in pain from it) Ren: NORA!! (Tom is laughing as Nora is seemingly defeated but suddenly, she stops screaming and gives Tom a psycho smile) Tom: What the?? (Suddenly Nora smacks Tom with her hammer, this time knocking him the air) Tom: Dammit! Take this! (Tom fires more lightning at Nora, who then lifts up her hammer. All the lighting is being absorbed though the parts of her hammer) Tom: THE HELL IS GOING ON!!? Nora: Thanks for the power boost Tom! Tom: Wait what?! Ren: Electricity makes Nora stronger. Tom: SERIOUSLY!? Nora: Yep! *Switches hammer to grenade launcher* BUH BYE! (Nora fires her grenade launcher) Tom: OVERCLOCK GO!! (Tom enters Overclock mode, as the grenade hits him, but the damages is softed due to Overclock mode) Tom: Try this on for size Nora! Nora: It's not gonna help you! Tom: Let me show you then! (Tom produces a plasma blade from his wrist) Nora: WHOA!! Ren: Some type of energy sword. Tom: Impressive huh? (Tom creates another blade from his other wrist) Tom: How about I double the burn? Nora: THAT IS SOOOOO COOL!! REN I WANNA BE A ROBOT NOW!! Ren: Nora. No. Nora: Aww come on don't you think I'd look so cool as a robot!? And I'd be even stronger then- Tom: Hello? We fighting? Nora: Oh. Right. (Nora and Ren charge at Tom. Back with Ruby and Izuku, Izuku is seen making a rush at Ruby) Izuku: *In his head* She's good with her scythe, but how good is she without it? (Izuku prepares to attack) Ruby: You're still trying to attack like that? Izuku: Oh I've got a plan Ruby! I'll prove it to you! (Izuku rushes and gets close to Ruby. She swings her scythe, Izuku ducks, but grabs the scythe with one hand) Ruby: *Gasp* (Izuku pulls it out of her grip, and throws it away, he then faces her) Izuku: DETRIOT.... SMASH!! (Izuku punches Ruby and knocks her into a building) Izuku: I got her. (Ruby is see outcold, giving Izuku the win) Izuku: Now I just gotta hope she's not too hurt. But for now, let's go see who I can help out! (Izuku runs off before it cuts back to Scott and Erin fighting Weiss) Scott: So if you can do magic tricks, can you pull quarters out from people's ears? Weiss: WOULD! YOU! STOP THAT!!? Scott: Not till you show me something magical! Weiss: FINE! YOU WANT SOMETHING MAGICAL!? I'LL GIVE YOU MAGICAL!! (Weiss slams her sword on the ground as a Glyph appears under her. Is circles around as she focuses) Erin: What's she doing? Scott: I don't know but it should be good! (After a few moments, slowly appearing from the ground, a giant armored warrior with a giant sword appears) Erin:...…. Oh you gotta be kidding me. Scott: Well Erin, I think that's the cue! Erin: Right! Scott: Alright Soyu, SHOW YOUR FACE!! Jirosoyu: Alright! (Weiss' knight raises his sword up in the air, and swings down, only for Soyu to appear and blocks the sword swing) Jirosoyu: OH YOU GOT SOME PUNCH IN YA DON'T YOU!? Weiss: What?! What is that?! Scott: This is a Spirit! An extension of my life force! Jirosoyu: And the most loyal guardian around! Weiss: A what!? Scott: Soyu! Bring this knight to his knee! (The Knight prepares the swing again, only for Jirosoyu to block it again and punches he then starts to throw a barrage of punches) Scott: Alright! We got him now! Erin: Go Scott! Scott: FINISH IT SOYU!! (Soyu then punches right through the knight before rushing toward Weiss) Jirosoyu: TAKE THIS!! Weiss: What?! (Jirosoyu goes to punch Weiss but stops just short of hitting her) Weiss: Huh? (Jirosoyu then reaches behind Weiss's ear and pulls out a quarter) Scott: Magic. Jirosoyu: Impressive right? Oldest trick in the book. Weiss:...…. I think I hate you. Erin: Well, hate him or not. (Erin fires ice blast that freezes Weiss) Erin: We win. (Jirosoyu rejoins with Scott's body as Scott flips the quarter into the air and catches it) Scott: Well, that was fun! Erin: Yeah! Not a bad fight if I do say so myself! Scott: So, should we leave her here to thaw or....something? Jirosoyu: I've got an idea. (Jirosoyu goes up to Weiss and breaks the ice covering her head) Jirosoyu: We'll keep her occupied with some magic tricks! Scott: Oh yeah! Great idea! Weiss: Oh no way! (Weiss uses her sword to melt the ice) Weiss: I'm leaving! *Walks off* Scott: Aww... (back with Yang Jack and Bakguo) Yang: All right Jack! You're next! Jack: You think you scare me? I've got double the power you do! Yang: Oh really? Jack: Yeah! And by the end of this fight, you'll be going out with a pretty big bang! (Jack charges fire and electricity through his metal arm) Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts